The Deaths of Bonnie and Twill
by marina7070
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the District 8 refugees, Bonnie and Twill, died? Did they die of starvation, or did they get killed by wild animals? Were they killed by disease, or Peacekeepers? The deaths of Bonnie and Twill, in a one-shot.


Bonnie curled a string of dark brown hair around her finger as she waited for Twill to come back. The older woman had been gone for a while now and Bonnie was starting to worry. They had both seen the dangers in the forest, like the bears and wolves and other strange animals that were sure to cause injury if not death. The day before, they saw a pack of wolves eating the insides of a deer. Bonnie had threw up in the corner of the cabin and Twill avoided the window for the next little while.

Bonnie was up and to the window when she heard the scream. Loud, ear-piercing. It was Twill's; who else would be in the forest, at this time of night? Surely everyone in District Twelve was eating dinner, and if they didn't have any, then trying to steal from someone else or playing games by the firelight. Bonnie, despite her injury, hobbled to the door and open it a crack.

Peacekeepers. A whole fleet of the crisp, white uniforms. Two were dragging Twill by the arms, and the older woman didn't look too great. Blood dripped from her mouth onto the cold, fluffy snow, and a trail of red was leading back to where they had previously come from. At the head of the pack was Thread, and he saw her the second the door creaked open.

"Is this your little friend, Twill?" he asked, approaching the bleeding woman without caution. He grabbed her neck and turn it so she could see Bonnie peeking out from behind the door. "Is this you little friend, who we're going to kill?" Twill let out a moan and Thread let go of her neck.

Thread walked to the door, and yanked it open. He grabbed a strand of Bonnie hair and got a good grip on it before yanking it downwards. She let out a scream and plummeted to the ground, where he took a boot and kicked her in the stomach. She curled up, like a little animal, and held her stomach while he picked her up by the head.

She was so light he could pick her up with one arm. They were just at eye-level with each other when he whispered, "Where do you think you were going to go? District . . . Thirteen?" He worked up a huge mouthful of spit before sending it straight into her face. She closed her eyes and kept her mouth shut real tight.

"Tell me now, or I'll kill her! I'll kill your friend, and then I'll kill you!"

Bonnie slowly worked up a mouthful of spit and directed it at his shoe, before spitting it out of her mouth. He threw her to the ground and walked calmly over to Twill. He yanked her out of the guard's arms, stood her up, and pulled a small gun from his pocket. His finger, ready to fire, and his eyes gave no compassion or sorrow. Twill was hardly conscious and didn't know what was going on.

"I will kill her, and then I'll kill you, and then I'll feed your body to the wolves!" He held the gun closer to Twill's forehead and gave Bonnie a smirk. "Tell me or she dies. It's a simple decision."

Bonnie could see Twill shake her head. She must've been more awake then Bonnie thought. Bonnie slowly stood up, brushing off her crumpled Peacekeeper uniform. "I will never tell you."

It's all she could do to not cry when Twill's bloody body fell to the ground. She covered her mouth and let out a scream. Twill could not be dead. Surely, she could not be dead. This was all a dream. Some other crazy thing Bonnie thought up of as she waited for Twill to come back from hunting, or for Katniss to come back and see how the two were doing. She pinched her arm to be sure, but it wasn't a dream. It was real.

She turned the other direction and ran. As far as she could go with her foot injury, as far as she could go without taking a break. The Peacekeepers weren't ready for her flee and were far behind her. She slowly came to a stop, took a breath, and looked around. She couldn't climb a tree, because most of the Peacekeepers would know how to. She couldn't hide, because one would find her eventually. So the only option left was to keep running.

And that she did. She kept running until the forest faded away and the next stretch of land was meadow. She could hear nothing, and see nothing, besides the rolling hills. She sighed, looked around, and saw a flash of white in the trees. She kept running.

It was dawn by the time the Peacekeepers caught up with her. She was asleep, on the ground, with her head by her lower stomach. The prodded her with their guns until she woke up, and she knew she had nowhere to run. They tied the rope on a nearby oak tree, and one of them helped her into the noose. After she was hanging, they left her.

She spent her last moments praying. Praying that she might survive and say a quick good-bye to Bonnie. Praying that she might survive and run to find Katniss and hide in her home. Praying she could wiggle out and run until she was nowhere near anyone, and live her life out by herself. But her breaths slowly became shallow, and she started seeing spots.

And soon, she was dead.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games.**

This is the death story of Bonnie and Twill. I always wondered how they died, since they didn't make it to D13. Bonnie's hair colour may be wrong, I don't know if they put it in the book and I missed it, but I might have gotten the hair colour wrong. Also, I know it's short, but sometimes if I'm writing and I leave to get a snack or something then come back, I hate the story and erase it and ignore that idea forever. I couldn't think of anything else to write and nothing else came to mind to put down so this is it. Low muse, sorry.

When I was writing the last part, the song "The Hanging Tree" popped into my mind. I wanted to add it in there but I couldn't find out how. So it's not in there. xc Also, I know it's not that good of a one-shot. I do this thing where I don't describe people or scenes enough, and I often hate my writing because of this. In most stories, people describe people with a bunch of words and they describe and bunch. I describe hair colour, eye colour, skin colour, weight, height, distinctive features and bodifications (body modifications). People can describe scenes and people much better then I can.

While you're here, why not drop a review?


End file.
